


Angels Don't Care About Us

by LilianaSnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Jared, Abused Jensen Ackles, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Jared Padalecki, Angel Jensen Ackles, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dad Jensen, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Begging, Bottom Jensen, Broken Jared, Broken Jensen, Crying During Sex, Death Wish, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Drug Use, Drugs, Embarrassment, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Former Soldier Misha, Hate Crimes, He gets it, Help, Homophobia, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jensen Gets a Pet, Jensen needs a hug, Laughter During Sex, Longing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, OCD, OCD Jared, OCD Jensen, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), PTSD Jared, PTSD Jensen, PTSD Misha, Palming, Parades, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pregnant Jensen, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rehabilitation, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Jared, Slave Jensen, Slave Trade, Slavery, Starvation, Submission, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Masturbation, Unplanned Pregnancy, Walking In On Someone, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Jensen and Jared are angels sold to a new master. Little do they know that the master and the perky young lady sent to pick them up actually cared about either one of them.But they might be too far gone to see.





	1. Welcome Back to the Road to Heaven

The warehouse was overcrowded, and it looked filthy. Rats crawled underneath the cages, and half-starved men and women pounced at them before being jerked back by their chains. The angels were suspended in a cage by their wings, chained and broken.

A woman stood, staring at them. She looked over them with a cynical eye. An angel with white wings tried to pull away from her gaze. The angel hanging next to him, one with red wings, struggled against his bonds. He wasn't really into the struggle.

"How long since they last ate or drank?" she asked, watching him.

"They drink daily, water only. As for food, you'd have to be specific as to which angels," answered the greasy slaver with the 'deeds.'

"The one with the white wings, and the one with the red wings."

"Redwings is named 'Jared,' and he ate yesterday. Whitewings is named 'Jensen.' Hasn't eaten for a week."

She tried not to flinch, looking over them coolly. "Well. I'll take them."

The man held out the two angel's forms. She signed for them and waited for the hands to grab them and drug them for her. They were placed unceremoniously in the back of her Impala.

They crossed from Texas to Arkansas before she pulled over and looked back. They had woken up.

"Hey, boys. Morning."

Jensen looked at her with wide eyes. His wings curled around him.

"M... Miss..?"

"Yes..." She wracked her brain- terrible with names- to figure out who this dude was. "Jensen?"

"I... I haven't eaten in a while and would be eternally grateful-"

She raised a hand and turned to the front seat. She handed back two bags. One had water in it, one had food.

"Um..."

"Just a second." She looked through her purse to pull out two collars. They were made of nylon with silk linings. They didn't have locks. "Take off your chains and put these on." She handed them their keys.

They listened. Jared bit his lip and fiddled with his to make it fit better, cautiously watching her. She leaned over and helped him. Then she took his chains and dumped them on her front floor.

"My name is Candi. You may eat and drink that. We'll be driving for a few days. We'll stop at a few motels but for now we just drive."

They ate as she kept going. So far, not much was up.


	2. Hello, CitiSINS of my Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack Of The Motel Dreams

Eventually, Jensen and Jared were at the first motel Candi stopped at. Candi certainly seemed to know where she was going, which seemed odd because she didn't know where she was.

The manager saw that she had two angels in her car, so he walked out to meet her. He looked large and scary to the angels.

"Hello there, missy," he greeted Candi.

"Hello," she replied curtly. "So, uh... Two angels. Big deal."

"They travel best in groups." He looked at Jared, but then stared at Jensen. His mouth watered, thinking about fucking this little toy. Jensen bit his lip. No. He bit Mistress' lip. He was not his own.

"How much for ten minutes?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"How much for ten minutes in that young Whitewing's ass?" Jensen heard him and hid behind Jared. They didn't pay attention to anything after that.

"Nothing."

"You'd let me use him for free?"

"No. I wouldn't let you use him at all. If you try to do anything to either of them again, both of your hands will be broken."

She led them into a hotel room. The angel paced and looked terrified.

"Jensen? What's wrong?" "Nothing, Miss..." He looked out the window at the manager, who had taken a smoke break. He could imagine the things that man would do to him tonight.

-TiMeSkIp-

Jensen fell into an uneasy sleep on the bed Mistress Candi had told him to use. He was stuck in his mind, in his nightmares. 

_The manager had bound him to the bed by his wrists. He was gagged with a dirty sheet, and the manager was sucking him through a condom to get him hard. He wriggled and kicked, but the manager slapped his cock._

_Then, once he was hard, the manager took the condom from Jensen's dick and threw it away. He pushed his legs apart easily, despite Jensen's struggles. Jensen screamed through the gag as he felt something the size of his captor's hand at his totally unprepped hole. He knew it was the manager's penis- both of his hands were in view._

_He sobbed as the appendage slid into him, not caring about the slaps he was given with a wooden ruler. It was hell for him. Then his new mistress entered the scene, naked and sliding a cock ring onto him. She removed his gag, putting a large dildo between his lips instead. She rode this large thing._

_Then he heard his old masters' voices, fighting over who got to use him next. And a man then speaking. The manager._

_"Who says you need to wait to fuck his ass, boys? There's plenty of room here for everyone."_

_"No... No... Please... No..." he tried to say. He screamed instead, only thinking it._

_Then another cock was on his asshole, getting ready to push in. He screeched as this came true. Another. And another. He was full of more men than he could count- and he could count to twenty- and a few fists, all fucking him mercilessly. They abused his hole, rammed into his prostate, and teased his cock._

_The mistress now came, hard, over her toy. She waited until it all dripped out and down to the base of the length before she stood and removed it. She made him suck her clean, then fucked his mouth with the dildo. He needed to cum so badly that it hurt, and his cock leaked and leaked. His ass restricted around the men inside it, milking all of them into orgasms._

_He screamed. As they began to pull out, he sat up in real life, awake as ever._

He ran to the bathroom, locking himself in and not caring about the punishment.


	3. Shhh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds out that his mistress has heart.

Jensen was sobbing into his arms, sitting at the toilet. He'd thrown up a few times since he'd locked himself away. He'd be punished for sure. He knew it. Mistress would let the manager use him for an hour. He'd be stuck into the trunk for the rest of the trip in his clothes. If he was allowed to cum he'd be put into a cock cage. If not he'd have to wear a skirt and a cock ring.

He almost missed the knock on the door. He unlocked it, terrified. Candi was standing there.

"Jensen, honey, what are you doing?"

"H... H... Nothing... I..."

"Are you okay?"

He bit his lip. "Y-Yes..."

She took his hand in both of hers. "You sure?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry, dear..." She handed him some clothes and a toothbrush. "Brush your teeth and take a shower."

He listened, standing under the water until she walked in to check on him. He was getting ready for the manager. She covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were... Just... Tell me when you're done..." she squeaked, turning red.

"Miss? W-When will that man be here?" he asked, moaning a little. Most pleasure he'd get for a while, he thought.

"Um... Never? I told him he couldn't use you, Jensen..."

"O-oh... Then this is pointless..." He stopped.

She was walking out the door. "You can... You can finish... I'm sorry for walking in... Just... I want to see you when you're done."

He frowned, watching her close the door. _She was going to let him cum without any help?_ He didn't question it, taking the gift. He just fingered himself until he came with a small groan. He couldn't help thinking she'd hate him if he told her that he liked being fucked. Then he remembered that he was owned by someone else.

She smiled when he came back out of the bathroom. She tucked him gently into the bed, giving him a bowl of something he'd never seen before.

"What is this, Miss?"

"My name is Candi, use it, doll. It's chicken noodle soup. It'll make you feel better." She brushed his hair back. "Eat it, but be careful. It's hot."

He looked at it, then took a bite. He liked it. He ate half of the bowl, slightly moaning at the feeling in his wings and tummy. He looked at her. She was massaging his wings gently, humming a slow, calm song. He realized his belly felt better because of the food. He yawned.

"Go to sleep, Jensen. Tomorrow, we're going to keep going. We need to go to Ohio."

"Why Ohio?"

"Because. My dad lives there. I live there. My sister and brother live there."

"Oh..."

"Shhh..."

She began singing to him.

"Honey is for bees silly bear. Besides there's jelly beans everywhere. It's not what it seems in the land of dreams, don't worry your head, just go to sleep."

He fell asleep, dreaming now of sunny days to fly on and grassy fields to sleep in. He smiled contently.

She smiled and lay down too. She thought he seemed like a child. Silly... He was in his low thirties. She was seventeen. Hmmm... She dozed off too. Jared had insisted on sleeping in the same bed as her so she could sleep on one too. He snuggled up to her in his sleep, free of worry. He was eighteen.


	4. A Tiny Bit Of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up to a Mistress with a heart and a sick Jensen. Insensitively, they get into an arguement broken up when a newcomer arrived.

Jensen woke up with a start to Candi rubbing the back of his hand. She smiled gently, looking him in the eyes. He looked at her. His eyes had bags the size of her thumbs, and he was sweaty, pale, and shaky. He gagged slightly on air.

"Are you gonna throw up?"

He nodded. She held out a wastebasket, which he used without thinking. He whimpered.

"It's okay... Sh..."

She rubbed his temples. "I called my dad. He's flying in soon. He'll stay with you two when I pick up some pain meds for you. I'll be right back."

She walked away. Jared sat up. It was a courtesy among angels to help a fellow angel out after a rough night with the free folk.

"How'd it go last night?"

"I... It didn't. She let me stay in. I feel... I feel terrible."

Jared looked at him. He knew that face. He'd seen it on many an angel before. Jensen himself had once worn it.

"Is she going to punish you for being sick?"

"I don't know." Jared knew he was hoping that she would. He had troubled thoughts and no self esteem.

"I hope she's not like that."

"If she doesn't she'll hurt you."

Jared frowned. "Jensen... Listen. Just because you feel scared doesn't mean it'll happen. I've been there. Once."

"I remember. Say, how does your dick feel?" He said it in a vicious tone.

Jared had once been rubbed by a mistress to a full erection and then had bent coat hangers- three of them- slid into him via urethra. It still made Jared shudder to remember how he'd felt, especially when she had commanded him to jack off until he came without letting them out of him.

"Yeah? Remember Rio?" In Rio, Jensen had been out a few seconds past curfew. Their master at the time had put a cock ring on him, lubed him up with lemonade, and made him fuck a hornet's nest until he came. He still was afraid of insects.

"What about that time you broke that egg?" Once, for breaking an egg that was going to be a mistress's breakfast, a master had let a horse use Jared. At the same time he'd been tied into a position that forced him to suck himself off. He'd never quite recovered and ran from any equestrian reference ever since.

"What about the helicopter, asshole?" Jensen had stepped on a kid master's toy helicopter, so the mistress who handled punishments made him put in a vibrating dildo and do squats while they talked to a reletive on speaker. After he came they used him until he couldn't walk for a month and, on top of it, he had to pay for a new one by rimming store workers.

"Well-" He stopped, looking at the door that had just opened.

A man, a little shorter than Jensen, had walked in. He had dark hair and blue eyes. Jensen got a hard-on.  _Fuck me, you're so hot I don't care how much you'd make me hurt,_ he thought.

Then the man smiled as Candi returned from the bathroom.

"Hi, Dad!"


	5. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha meets and cares for Jensen.

Misha sat down next to Jensen, looking him up and down. Jensen gulped. He looked strong enough to rip his wings off if he got mad.

"Hey, Jensen," Misha said softly, looking at his face. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

"H... Hello, Master. I... I'm sorry I'm sick."

"Not your fault, honey. Not sure about your old masters, but with us you don't get in trouble for being sick." He wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. "We want you to be healthy, but if you aren't, it's okay."

"Th-thank you, sir..." He shifted a little.

"Can I touch your wings, Jensen?"

"Wh-what?" Nobody had ever asked for permission before.

"Your wings. Can I touch them?"

"Y-yeah... You don't have to ask..."

Misha rubbed his wings, careful not to press down too hard. He smoothed the feathers and hummed something unfamiliar. Jensen looked cute, Misha noticed. With any luck, he'd be healthy within a few months.

Jensen whimpered a little as Misha looked toward his stomach. Noticing, the man met Jensen's eyes again. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yes, sir..."

Misha immediately grabbed a trash bin for him to throw up in. He gently lifted the blankets back to see his stomach. "Where does it hurt?"

Jensen frowned and moved his hand- no, Master's hand, he mustn't forget- over his abdomen. Misha slowly began to feel around his belly, thinking. He laughed slightly.

"You'll be fine."

Misha saw the pain in Jensen's eyes before he heard the whimper in his throat. Misha cleaned him up and then just held him. He hummed a small tune. Jensen seemed to really be ill. He curled around Misha and slept.


	6. Mo(u)rning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets sicker, and Misha decides to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my short chapters but I can't save most of this stuff and I want to publish it easier. My Wattpad account, FallOutNixus, has better chapters.

Jensen woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach. He felt it sinking a little bit, like he'd throw up. He felt safe, though. He was wearing silk clothes and he had a soft blanket on him. He was laying on a strongly built man who had his arms around him. He felt his wings being massaged. His cuddler was seemingly caring. He wasn't complaining about the sweat Jensen was pouring, either.

However, he had a fever, and his head hurt like someone was splitting his head open. He had woken up with an erection, which rubbed against whoever he was cuddling's thigh. He shifted dispite the pain in his back, throat, mouth, and stomach. He kept his jaw clamped closed so he wouldn't throw up. He tried to sit up, but he rubbed his dick against his cuddler on accident.

Moaning a little, his mouth opened and he threw up all over himself and on Misha, who was cuddling him. He started apologizing, thinking his life depended on it. Crying, he tried to find something to clean it up with.

"Jensen- Jensen, no, don't worry about it," Misha assured him, stripping off his shirt. He wiped off his smooth, sculpted stomach-  _Oh god, those sexy muscles!-_ and gestured to the bathroom. "Take a shower. I'll clean up."

After he'd cleaned up, he waited for Jensen. Jen cane out clean, whimpering. Misha cleaned up and then cuddled him, giving him ginger ale. They stayed there all morning.


	7. Last of a Dying Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wakes up again, this time to a large stuffed animal and a hand-carved wooden statue.

Jensen woke up, gasping a little. He was thirsty and it was hot right next to the man who apparently owned him. The man, Misha, rubbed his wings gently, looking over him.

"G-good-" he glanced around to try to find out the time of day.

"Afternoon," Misha stated, stopping the massage and turning around. Jensen panicked slightly, wondering what he had done wrong, until Misha faced him again. The master held out to him a giant fluffy white teddy bear and a small carving of a songbird with three different types of wood. "Here, I though you might like these..."

"T-thanks," Jensen stammered. "I... I..."

Misha stood. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um..." Jensen didn't want to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed him a water bottle. "Here."

Jensen accepted it cautiously and took a sip. Misha resumed the wing massage. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know, sir..."

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, not for being sick."

"I think it might be more serious than the stomach flu..." he whispered, curling protectively around himself.

"Jensen? What do you mean?" Misha asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"I... I think I might be pregnant..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry..."

"There is nothing to be scared of, Jensen, or sorry about. I'll get a pregnancy test for you. If you are, I'll help you out." Misha held him gently in a hug, tucking the bear in his arms.


	8. So... I'm Not In Trouble?

Jensen waited while Misha fussed over him. He watched the smaller man rub oils on his wings- and felt near orgasmic while he did- and write things down on a piece of paper.

Candy was cleaning wounds and busy learning how to sing a song with annoyingly high notes- Jared said she liked this "Brandon Yuri" guy who sang it. Jared found himself humming along anyway while she worked.

"Hey, Jen-can I call you Jen, or no?" Misha asked sincerely. For a moment, Jensen couldn't breathe. No, you cannot. But... Yes you can.

"I... I don't generally like it, sir-"

"Great, then! Jensen, do you think you could take the pregnancy test for me?"

Jensen nodded, his eyes going wide. He waited for Misha to start beating him or pressing down on his abdomen to trigger urine for the test. Instead, Misha handed him a glass of water and gestured for him to drink it. Jensen did, then watched him warily.

A few minutes later, Jensen stood up and shook his hips a little to signal he was ready to take the test. Misha looked away, took a deep breath, and then stood with him, walking with him to the bathroom. Jensen figured a little privacy might be wanted- for his daughter's sake. No human girl wanted to watch an angel urinate.

Misha opened the box for him and smiled gently. He held up the stick. "Do you want me to step out, stay in, or help you?"

"Um... Help me, please."

Misha set the test down and slowly unbuckled Jensen's jeans. He helped Jensen stand and aim for the toilet, then stood behind him with the stick ready to catch some of the urine as he gently hugged Jensen's waist. When Jensen didn't feel the uncomfortable squeeze or a sharp jab, he whimpered.

"Master? Aren't you going to make me...?"

"I'd prefer you called me Misha, darling. And you can urinate without being forced, can't you? I don't want to hurt you..."

Jensen felt a jolt of an emotion he didn't recognize as he relaxed. The steady stream reached the stick and even got on Misha's hand. He tensed slightly but finished relieving himself. After he was done, Misha set the stick next to the sink and cleaned them both a bit. Jensen wasn't wearing a shirt, and the gentle caress of Misha's hand over his stomach caused more of that jolt. The one he finally realized was genuine attraction.

Jensen whimpered slightly when Mish hugged him closer and cuddled him, rubbing his abs, but relaxed when he realized he wasn't being hurt.

"Okay, let's see the test." Misha picked it up.

"W-What's it say?" Jensen couldn't read it.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Jensen started sobbing and flinching from Misha's touch, which soon yanked him out of the bath room and lay him back down on the bed. He waited to be beaten but was instead greeted with a calming cadence of notes and more gentle caresses.

Shortly after, he asked about his punishment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that I'm not supposed to get pregnant. It's against the rules if not used for breeding-"

"Maybe for others, but not us. We don't care. We love you anyway." Misha smiled gently. "Which is why when you started to jerk around, I removed you from the bathroom. So you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Jensen blinked, confused. He fell asleep imagining the possibility of keeping his kids.


	9. On The Road Again

Candi slid into the driver's seat after what seemed to be the thousandth gas stop. Misha was buckling himself in next to Jensen. They had decided that after stretching, they'd all swap seats.

Jensen smiled and lay his head on Misha's chest. He found his soundest sleep snuggled up, and Misha was perfectly fine with that. He rubbed Jensen's back and traced his wingline.

"Mas-Misha?" Jared asked, looking back at them as Jensen passed out. "Are you sure you don't want to sit up front?"

"Nonsense, Jared," Misha told him, holding Jensen gently. "Jensen's more comfortable cuddling, and he's already asleep." He chuckled softly. "And I think you like my daughter."

"Dad, you don't need to set me up with EVERY guy we meet."

"I know. But he genuinely seems to care about you."

Both of them were blushing, so Candi turned on country music and drove. By the time they reached the next stop, Jensen was waking up on his own and rubbing his throat like he was thirsty.

They bought them food and soda, and little stuffed animals to snuggle.

Jensen got a little squirrel, and Jared got a moose. The angels immediately took a liking to the stuffed animals and were sleeping on the road again, animals in one hand and each other's hands in the other.


	10. Make A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen meets the kids.

Jensen curled up again, wrapping his wings around him and his blanket. It was too damn early, and Misha didn't want him up before the sun. He was in his very own room, on the first floor. Misha was very gracious to him. He'd asked if Jensen had a favorite color, and subsequently spent an entire day knitting him a blue blanket.

He also had found out how to read, and very quickly learned that he liked the classics. As a result, Misha had built him a blue bookshelf to fill with books. Jensen referred to it affectionately as "the library," and labelled the shelves based on what he wanted to put there.

When the sunlight started to reach him, he opened his eyes and watched the sunrise. He enjoyed this moment of peace, then sat up. His blanket was still clutched in his hands, and his mind went straight to food.

He stood and headed out the door, where Misha and a couple of little kids were making pancakes. Jensen sat down and watched them. The younger, a little girl, had wings, which made his heart ache. That's when Misha turned to see him.

"Morning, sunshine," Jensen joked.

"Hey, Jensen. You're finally awake while the kids are home." He smiled. "I'd like you to meet West and Maison. They're mine."

The kids turned to look at him.

"Is this the angel who's having a baby, daddy?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Maison, he is."

"Will his baby have wings?"

"Maybe."

Maison's blue wings spread and she walked over to him, looking up. "Hello, Mister Jensen. You're like me." She pointed at his white ones.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled at her. "You're little miss Maison?"

"Yes." She climbed onto his lap and hugged him. "I hope the big kids aren't mean to you like they are to me."

Jensen was dumbfounded.  _Maison was worried he was being bullied. Because she was bullied. For her wings._ He higged her back gently.

"No, they aren't. But thank you."

Maison pulled back and walked into the living room. West looked long and hard at him, then went to join his sister.

"She's sweet. Like you." Jensen was looking at Misha, who was handing him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and thank you." He sighed and looked at him. "She's a good kid. Smart, kind, feircely protective. She has her mother's wings."

"So... Uh, your wife..."

"She's... Dead." Misha sat down with his own plate of pancakes. "Former friend from the Marines killed her."

"I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Not your fault." He looked down. "Ever since, well... Candice came to work around here so I could support us. I adopted her when she started acting upset when she left. Took me a year to learn that she was about to head to Alaska, live with her uncle. A year after that, her cousin came forward and said he'd raped her." He looked back at him. "I got back on my feet. Candi was a huge help. Maison... She wants me to get married again, and I asked her why."

Jensen nodded, taking a sip of orange juice.

"She said to me, 'Daddy, you taught me that I could do anything. But I can't, because what I want to do is to see you happy. I asked her, what kind of person do you want me to marry? She told me, 'Marry a wing person. So that they can fly with me and we can protect each other. I want him or her to be tall, like you, and sweet, like Mommy was. And I want them to fall asleep in the hammock and not wake up until dinnertime, and to tell us that it was because they were reading a book that made them want to dream. But we'll still know that they're still healing from back surgery. And that they're just really, really tired.'" He smiled. "She's something. Just like her mom."

Jensen smiled back. "She seems like something to be proud of."

"She sure is."


End file.
